Poker and Concertos
by theretardedcroissant
Summary: Finally my second fanfic up here! Okay, plot: The World Meeting ended and Roderich Edelstein decides to relax in his hotel room. The evening comes and he decides to go to the casino, that's where he met her... T for lemon and maneater Monaco  Oneshot.


End of the world meeting, finally. Roderich sighed and left the UN headquarters in New York to get back to his hotel where he could finally get some rest, he was tired of seeing the other nations acting so childishly, France and England wouldn't stop fighting, they never agreed, even on the tiniest things! America was being too loud (once again) and Prussia was even worse. His head ached; he really didn't feel like working anymore… He just needed to have some time for himself…

He arrived at the New York Ritz, took his room key and decided to relax for once. He lay down on the bed for an hour or two, not answering any calls. He just wanted peace for the moment. He got up and walked to the window. He pulled the curtains and looked at the city below. New York was an incredible city. Not quite to his liking but still. He wondered how Alfred could manage this… He sighed and looked at his watch. 9:47 PM. It was 'late' in a way. He decided to go downstairs to the restaurant, just to eat something before coming back up and starting some of his personal work.

Roderich stood in the elevator and looked at all the different levels of the hotel. Pool, Lounge, Restaurant… He adjusted his glasses to see what was on the lowest floor. Casino? There was a casino in the New York Ritz? He wasn't really keen on card games and such but he was quite curious about it. He decided to go there after dinner.

He entered the room, the whole thing was mildly loud, the lights were kind of bright, and the servers were well dressed. Unlike what Gilbert ever told him about casinos, but he never really went to the truly classy ones. He looked around, slot machines, Black jack tables… But his eyes set on the largest table in the middle of the big room. He saw three people sitting around it, the first one was a tall Arab looking man, probably from Saudi Arabia, the second one seemed shorter and more plump, supposedly a businessman. The third person was a woman, she looked familiar though, she was wearing a well cut red dress with enough cleavage that showed off a perfectly round bosom and was just enough to distract the two other players.

The Austrian came closer to the table and had a better look at the woman. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a long plaid, leaving two long bangs of hair falling in front, framing her face and slightly hiding a bit of her chest. She turned around and looked at Roderich, cerulean blue eyes meeting deep purple ones, all four of them framed by fine glasses. The brunette smiled at him.

"_Monsieur Autriche_? It's quite surprising to see a man like you here…" she said with a suave french accent. Ah, finally, he recognized her. Her name was _Emilie Loisel, Principauté de Monaco_, she was France's… Sister, or something like that. Were they really related though? He wasn't too sure. He did remember how both of them would go do '_things_' in France's office when meetings were over. He heard them. Not that he listened to them, but he really found that… Quite disturbing. He smiled back at the young woman and came closer to her.

"Well good evening, Monaco…" he said, hardly smiling. She stood up and, to his surprise, kissed him on both cheeks and gently patted his shoulder, then turned around to the two other players.

"Malik, George, this is Roderich Edelstein, one of my… 'colleagues'…" she presented him with a smile. Both men formally greeted him then went back to their cards.

"Hm…" the young Monacan looked at hers and smiled. "Oh, _Autriche_, will you join us?"

"Oh, well, actually, I'm not quite used to… This kind of games. You don't mind if I watch, do you?" Emilie nodded in response. He took a seat and watched them play.

The game lasted an hour or so, but it wasn't one bit boring, although he did find that using money for something as useless as this was, well, useless. But seemed fun, in a way. He was pretty astonished by how easily the other Nation won so much and in such little time. She laughed every time she won, she even smirked at the other two players, silently taunting them, imagining what it would be like, if she took all of their money. The Businessman sighed and left the table, politely shaking Monaco's hand and congratulating her, then turned away, fuming. The Saudi Arabian didn't hide his irritation; he couldn't believe he had lost so much in such a short game. He left without saying anything.

The Monacan went towards the exchange desk and took out the amount of money she gained. She smiled triumphantly and turned back to Roderich "So, _Autriche_…" God, her accent was simply hypnotic… "Which way is you room?"

"I beg your pardon?" he pushed up his glasses and frowned a little, they just met! How could she possibly be thinking about doing this kind of things when they barely knew each other? "I'm sorry, my room? What for?"

"Well, just out of curiosity…" She smiled; it seemed so natural for her. Was she really that innocent? "I'm on the 15th floor… you?"

"Same thing." They both walked towards the elevator, they talked, about economy, politics, Monaco's boss getting married this summer, the next March concert, a little bit of gossip and of course, the good old days, the wars they've been through, that they talked about with a smile, but really, hiding tears who just wanted to fall freely on their faces.

The more Monaco looked at the man, the more she found him attractive. She knew that he was supposedly dating Hungary, but that really wasn't her problem. She had her eyes on Roderich since the beginning of the evening and was indeed, enjoying what she was seeing. If there was one thing that she could trust in whatever France told her it was this '_Everything is yours, if there is something you want, take it._'. She smiled as both aristocrats walked down the corridor towards his room. She wasn't going to say 'Good night'. She wanted to spend the night with him. And she will.

"Tell me, _Autriche_… My… My 'brother' Francis told me quite a lot about you, you know…"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow "How come?"

"Well… Once you were an Empire, isn't that right? You've fought many wars, lost a few, won a handful…" she smiled "Well, I'm not going to talk about _Austerlitz _but maybe… Oh… I'm sorry…" she sighed and faked a sweet smile again "I'm just wondering…" She got close to him as they stopped in front of the Austrian's room. She was smaller than him. She was smaller than most of the male nations, that's why she constantly wore stilettos (which, by the way, made Poland jealous), so that she actually look at her lovers in the eyes without having to lift her head too much.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at her. "Why speak of that particular era, Monaco?"

"When you were an Empire? Well… You seemed really powerful, back then…"

"I still am."

"Hm… Yes… But still, I remember Hungary telling me how harsh you were on your subordinates, even with her… I've often heard Prussia ramble about how unfair were the battles in which you beat him, claiming it wasn't his fault…" She giggled and gently stroked the pianist's cheek with her soft, warm hand. With her other hand she pulled him against her, in order to make him understand what she wanted. He shook his head.

"Monaco! You…" he slightly frowned, he wasn't quite aware of the millionaire's intentions. When all seemed clear in his mind, he firmly tried to push her away.

"_Nein, Monaco_. I'm sorry, but if you want this kind of things, you've asked the wrong person. I'm not… That kind of man, you are a beautiful woman, yet, I…" he cleared his throat, he shouldn't have really said that, but he was trying to not show off any sign of surprise… If not to say, slight arousal. "You shouldn't be like this with me, _Fräulein_." He frowned. Who exactly did this woman think she was? He shook his head. And freed himself from the younger woman's grasp

"Well, then…" she smirked "Oh really, don't you wish you could go back to the glory days?" she pressed herself against him, making him feel her chest, teasingly kissing his chin, wwhe remembered what France told her about this kind of men, make them want, make them give in. " All that power… It would be nice to be a lord like you used to, _n'est-ce pas_?" she suggestively said with a wink.

"Don't tempt me,_ Fräulein Monaco_…" the stoic Austrian replied, quirking up one of his thin eyebrows.

"Make me…" the young woman said teasingly, slowly pushing the hotel room door open.

Roderich sighed, seriously? Well, it has been a long time since he hadn't have any sort of… 'sex'. Maybe he could just let himself go for one night. He gently pushed her in the room and closed the door behind them, looking down on the Monacan. She bit her lip, '_please, oh Dieu, **please**, do whatever you want of me…_'

He took off his leather gloves to reveal his long, agile fingers, folded them and put them down on the desk beside him.

"_Autriche_, you…"

"You really wish to see what I was like, as an Empire?" he asked, slightly pinching her chin, tilting up her head so that she had no choice but look at him in the eyes.

"Roderich…"

"'_Monsieur_'." He corrected firmly "You'll address me as '_Monsieur_'. I don't think that it's much a change to how you call your lovers usually… am I wrong?" he bluntly said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Monsieur_…" Monaco repeated in her suave French accent, smirking, she felt like she was going to enjoy _this_. She held out a hand to undo his shirt.

The next thing was that (to her surprise) the man swatted her hand away and was now firmly holding her wrist, looking at her in the eyes, glaring.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?"

"What?"

"_Did_ I give you permission to _touch_ me?"

"I… I… _N-non_…" he gently slapped her "_Non, Monsieur!_"

"What should you say when you disobey, Monaco?"

"I'm sorry, _Monsieur_… It won't happen again…" she replied, blushing.

"Right…"

The Austrian then took her knuckle and kissed it as a gentleman before pushing the young woman on the bed as she let out a small whimper. Her dress lightly slipped on her thigh, sitting on her hip, revealing her stocking, her garter belt, her expensive lingerie that, well, was obviously a gift from France (like most of her lingerie and clothes, by the way), Bordeaux red and black lace and the garters only held by silk ribbons… _Tempting_… Monaco moaned and blushed '_Oh please, Lord, please, pin me down and make me yours…_' was what she would've begged him right this instant if he wasn't actually so imposing…

He was there, stroking her thighs, bent over her, she couldn't get her eyes off him. She could feel his piano hands running up and down her legs. Roderich smoothed his hand on her thigh and sweetly plucked the garter straps.

"Well…" he sighed and raised his eyebrows "It has been a while since I've had the occasion to touch some of those…"

"Mh… Do you like it, _Monsieur_?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes…" he gently undid the straps and slowly took off a stocking, he caressed her other leg at the same time, going for her other garter, feeling something rather unusual. He pinched it and took it out of the fabric.

_Cards. Playing cards. Two Aces and a King of Hearts_.

"Monaco… what are these?" he asked, accusingly.

"Can't you see that those are cards?"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Monaco. You've cheated, haven't you, you naughty girl…"

"I-I haven't!" Emilie stuttered, wanting to keep her reputation clear. "Who do you think I am? I don't _need_ to cheat, _Monsieur_… I just usually have cards with me, that's all…" she could feel her forehead sweating, not very dignifying for an aristocrat, if you ask me.

"Tch… You're lying, Monaco." the musician sighed "Women…"

"W-what about us?"

"_Nichts_."

He then took her wrists and pinned her to the bed, then licked her neck, tantalizingly.

"Hey… _M-Monsieur, mais arrêtez_! W-what are you… » she interrupted herself and let out a small moan.

"Mh…" he raised his head and looked at her face "You're asking me to stop, but are you sure that it's what you really want?"

"I… You… Idiot!" the young millionaire snapped.

"… I beg your pardon?" his lips twitched as he quirked up an eyebrow "Try saying that again and I'll…"

"Idiot."

Slap.

"Ow!" Emilie whimpered and looked up to the older man "W-what in God's name was _that_ for?"

"Do not _ever_ call me an idiot again. Understood,_ mein kleine_?"

She suddenly felt tears come to her eyes, an empty feeling in her heart, or rather a dark and deep sting that poisoned her, like what a servant feels when she disappoints her master "_O-oui, Monsieur_…" she hung her head down, wait a second, she's the one who started this little game, she usually does this kind of things, it really amuses her (mainly when she's the one leading), but it seemed to her that she has lost control of the game this time… What would Austria make her do, then, would he just take her like that or… Oh dear, there she goes off fantasizing again…

"_Gute… Nettes Mädchen_…" he then lowered his hand and pressed it against her already wet crotch, earning a moan, then a slight whimper.

"_S'il vous plait… Je vous en supplie…_" she purred with a submitted voice.

"_Was?_" the larger nation asked, he wasn't really fluent in the young woman's own language, he had an idea of what she was saying, nonetheless.

"P-please… I-I beg of you… Please!" she translated, her voice nearly became a cry, she felt desperate at that moment.

"'Please', who?"

"Please, _Monsieur_!" she suddenly clung to his shirt "J-just look at me! I'm begging you!" her voice started trembling "_Please_ make me yours, take me!"

"Well, that's more like it…" he stoically replied, then undid the ribbons of her dress to take it off, in order to fully admire the Monacan's body, shaking, shivering, his, entirely _his_.

He started by nipping at her collarbone then kissed her neck… His agile fingers ran the long of her body and undid her bra to let it gently fall. He folded it (well, you can't get rid of old habits…) and put it aside, then he lovingly kissed her chest, he cupped her breasts, felt her shiver under his grasp and gently rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She blushed and stroked his hair as he did so. The Austrian noticed that she had a small mole on her left breast and gave a little peck at it, smiling; he actually found it cute that they had something like that in common. He kept touching her, feeling her,_ tasting _her, he wanted to drive her wild, to make her beg for more.

"Please…" she whimpered "Please, oh God, _please_, stop that!"

"Mh? Stop what?"

"S-stop tempting me already! I-I'm ready for you, I want you now, please stop tantalizing me! Please!" Her voice was becoming desperate, her eyes shined behind her glasses. "Just look at me! Please…" her accent just made it sound dirtier, and she did regret that a little… She bit her lip and looked up at him.

Roderich raised an eyebrow once again and looked down on the Monacan. He wanted to smile but his face stayed emotionless, he bent down and kissed her.

"Won't you just be quiet?" he sighed, even Hungary wasn't as demanding as _this_.

"But I… I…" the younger one whined, not being used to be given orders, she looked at him in the eyes "_Monsieur_… Please, take me, here and now…" she purred, spreading her legs, wrapping them around him, wanting to press him against her hips.

There was the sound of fabrics being pulled down, he positioned himself right against her, touching yet not inside.

"Please…" she whispered "Please, please, please, oh God…" she was blushing, resting her head on the pillow while she clutched to the covers, eyes shut.

"Look at me." He said and she lifted her head up, hungrily looking at him. "I don't want to hear you moan anything about France, understood?"

In response the Monacan hastily nodded her head "_O-oui Monsieur…_ I promise, but please—"

"I won't have you imagining anybody else but me, you are mine, is that clear?"

She gulped "Yours, yes…" He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, claiming it. "_Monsieur_… Please… Please…" she moaned as her voice became a whisper. He stroked her hair and kissed her more and took off her glasses. "H-hey… My glas—"

"You won't need them." He snapped, kissing her between the eyes "You look better without them… You should take them off more often."

"But I can't see a thing without them! Well… hardly anything…" she groaned, still clutching to the creamy white bed covers.

"Wear contacts, then. Same goes for your hair; it would be nice to see it otherwise than braided like that…" He stroked her hair, kissed her braid and her neck and held her in his arms.

"I never asked for a fashion counselor, you know." She raised an eyebrow, blushing, who did he think she was? "Just… please…" she cleared her throat "Just… Finish… What you've started…" she said as she undid the first button of his fine silk shirt.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're quite the impatient type, hm?"

"_Oui._ Exactly! That's why I'm asking you to—"

The man kissed her to make her shut up. God, she seemed so calm and natural about thirty minutes ago. "I will if you stop begging. Not that I don't like it but it's quite irritating." He scolded her, she looked up to him, blushing.

"_O-oui Monsieur…_ I'll stop…" She hugged him, held him close, she wanted him, badly. "I-I'll stop begging, but please, take me…" She completely wrapped her long, fine legs around the Austrian and pressed him against get, making him enter, a bit, making him have a taste.

At this point, the older man didn't really know what to do, either fully take her as she was begging him to or make her grow even more desperate, if he wanted to, he would have smirked, but his face seemed emotionless, as it usually was.

He entered her, deep and exquisite, with every stroke, he drew moans and sounds from her as if she was just another instrument he had the joy of having between his skillful hands.

With every thrust, she would moan a little louder, even whimper, from time to time, calling him '_Monsieur_' as he wanted her to. With every thrust, he would feel her shiver and get even hotter, he paused, making her groan a little, then slowly undid all the buttons of his shirt, revealing his milky white skin, he only had one or two little scars from wars he had fought in, some victories, yet also, defeats, which Emilie has heard about about twenty times, the battle of _Austerlitz_ which sincerely made Francis proud, Roderich's scars were there, but that wasn't really what Emilie was looking at…

Her hands crawled about his chest, her hands which have formerly held cards, casino chips, jewelry and money, hands that have never known anything about work, hands that would always greedily take but hardly ever give. Emilie was selfish like that, Francis always spoiled her rotten, always gave her what she wanted when she wanted, he would fulfill any of her fantasies, and he'd never ask for anything in return.

Roderich, on the other hand, seemed more… Reserved. He didn't really give in quickly, unlike most of the men Monaco tends to flirt with. His hair got a bit messed up and the faster he went the more he panted… But not pants like an animal, as Emilie had the misfortune of hearing once when she spent the evening with Prussia, his panting was more refined, which suited the aristocrat that he was, his glasses were slightly askew but still, he looked at her in the eyes, piercing violet eyes looking straight into azure blue, she found him intimidating, and to be frank, she quite enjoyed it.

He kissed her, slid his tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him, she help him tight "God, A-Austria, don't… Don't stop!" she moaned again, her body was shivering in pleasure, she wanted him, she wanted him to make her scream, she would've begged, but she couldn't even formulate coherent sentences anymore, she just moaned, sometimes she squealed a little when he pinched her love handles, she was blushing, the young millionaire closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Roderich looked at her as he moved, her whole body was just beautiful, he liked to pinch the little bit of fat that stubbornly stayed on her hips, which made her groan… She hated that, even though her lovers seemed to enjoy it.

The Austrian kept thrusting, sensually, slowly but deeply at some times, quickly at others. She felt her climax coming, she moaned louder, she wrapped her arms around him and came.

She literally screamed his name, he came with her, only he wasn't as loud as she was, she was catching her breath and smiled at the older man who gently pulled out, lay next to her and took her in his arms. She was tired, but feeling warm within his arms, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Roderich kissed her forehead and took off his glasses before closing his eyes.

The next morning Emilie got up, she was puzzled at first, this wasn't her room, her body ached a little but she was feeling satisfied. She was nude in the bed; she covered herself up and looked through the window. She grinned, remembering what happened last night.

She looked at the small table on the side of the bed, her phone was there. She picked it up and looked at it.

'_15 appels en absence_'

15 calls? Oh, and every single one was, of course, from Francis. The Monacan sighed and listened to the voicemail.

'_Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Message reçu aujourd'hui à 2h36._'

The message was basically France who was rambling on and on about how she shouldn't go off and sleep with anybody without telling him, and how they were supposed to meet that night iand/i spend the night together.

She frowned. God knew how many times he ran off with any random pretty-looking girl/boy and left her alone, feeling so beat up and betrayed about having a boyfriend who cheated on her. The millionaire then smiled devilishly that would teach him good.

She rolled over to hug her latest conquest and found that he wasn't there, he already woke up? Well that's new… She heard the sound of a running water in the room next to her. She smiled again; he was taking a shower, good occasion of seeing him entirely.

Monaco got up, not even bothering of covering up, and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door which could slowly be pushed open. Emilie giggled and knocked on the door again, just loud enough for Roderich to hear her.

"_Monsieur Roderich_? Would you mind if I joined you?"

**Well, this was my first LONG fanfic. It took me about two months to put this together! It's inspired from an RP that I had my best friend in January... The beginning is meh... the end could be better... I'm actually pretty proud of the main part. We all uknow/u that Mademoiselle Monaco is a maneater. She gets it from France, after all XD **

**I really grew fond of this couple, my favourite will always be FraMona, though ^^ **

**The parts in german were made possible 'thanks' to google translate. So it is probably wrong. Please correct me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Comment cookies are my faves ^^ *noms on them***


End file.
